The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer solely rely upon the traditional hook and worm approach to attract and catch their prize. Rather, a broad range of products have hit the market, all designed to aid the fisherman to catch a fish, to catch more fish and to do so quickly.
One (1) of the more popular styles of products constitutes those of various liquids that are applied to lures in an effort to enhance the attractiveness of the lure to a given species of fish. While such products have generated some success, they do suffer from the fact that insertion in water tends to quickly wash off the attractant. As a result, this requires the fisherman to frequently remove the lure from the water and re-apply the liquid. This process of continual re-application yields a reduction in the period of time that fishing is actually taking place and may scare fish away due to the noise of frequent lure retrieval and re-casting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the advantages of using liquid based chemical style attractants to lure fish can be enhanced. The use of the bait as described in the instant application provides fishermen an increased chance of not only attracting catfish but allows them an increased probability of hooking and landing them as well.